


Inverted

by whiskyandwords



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyandwords/pseuds/whiskyandwords
Summary: Not quite how Holtzmann thought it would go but she's damn happy to go with the flow.





	Inverted

**Author's Note:**

> So my dinosaur of a laptop has decided it is now French and will switch into the French keyboard and dictionary without my permission. So spelling and other mistakes are a joint effort between Pierre-Netbook, vodka and myself. Sorry, I hope you enjoy.

It starts off innocent enough, just Erin`s hand resting gently on her shoulder. They`re watching a movie and in the early evening sunlight the firehouse is lit up, cozy, warm. Home.

Abby has gone to retrieve her own soup. She likes supervising the process in the kitchen, that as a famed Ghostbuster, she has the privilidge to do. If the fact that Benny is her number one contacts and she keeps going on mystery dates, none of the others are surprised she frequents their old `haunt` so much.

Patty has ducked out early as well. Holding up chipped nails she says she needs some beauty time with herself. Smirking, Jillian says nothing about the two hour booking at a well known beauty spa downtown. It takes MONTHS to get an appointment. But if Pats posts it in her Instagram and her masive following see`s where she gets her nails done, she gets a booking within hours of a call. So yes, sometimes they indulge in the celebrity aspect of their new validated job.

Currently, it is only Erin and Holtzmann in the firehouse. Kevin is apparently hiding somewhere but Holtz is reasonably sure he's not actually within the building. That would be too obvious. And she has managed to ingrain the dangers of the second floor with enough warnings that even Kevin will not venture there. But he does like to leave notes on the stairs. One morning was a post it note adventure of the lyrics to the final countdown. Jillian spent extra time and patience that day on everything she did a little worried he had messed with something in her lab. Checking and recalibrating every machine with nervous glances across the room. Because as much as she loves explosions and untested theories, she's been much more reserved since Erin took up residence on the far wall of her second floor. But later in the evening, when she finally leaves her lab, there is a new note on the floor which simply reads "It was the final countdown, find me if you can" Because she might have secretly joined Kevin's new hide and seek team game. And it might have been the beginning of the final round. They`re on opposing teams 

"What do you mean you want don't want to join Kevin and the Dufflepuds?"

She can't help it, she grins and embodies her team's mascot, "Sorry brah, Team Cheshire Kitty all the way!"

Its hilarious to her because all of Kevin's team is so scared of the Fire Station, they would never enter it. And Kevin would never think of looking at work for her... So she doesn't believe he will show his face anytime soon.

Its lovely she decides, the sun slowly fading from her cheeks, the golden glow is all natural. Her signature yellow goggles are around her neck and the physicist's fingers are absently trailing back and forth along her shoulder. She sitting on the floor on an old fuzzy white carpet that Patty refused to let into the building until Jillian promised she had actually purchased it new (She hadn't, but she did dry clean it after she found it?). She's not even sure what movie they are watching, shes too concentrated on the feeling of Erin making contact. Shes weighing the variables, possible outcomes, failure vs possible success.

Variables change though, suddenly Erin's fingers are digging in deeper, her hands spread across Holtzmann's shoulders. She's kneading the knots in her shoulderblades and Jillian can't help the hiss that escapes as the other woman presses the stress out of her. She briefly wonders how Erin knows exactly where to press, but then a sneaking suspicion over comes her. Its where and how Erin would like to be touched as well.

"SHITSNACKS" she yelps as the physisist narrows down on a particualar knot close to her spine and she twists away. Hands are immedietly removed and she regrets it instantly. "No, no please dont stop, it was just super intense!"

"I don't want to hurt you" Erin whispers quietly, turning away and making to move back.

Holtzmann turns and catches her retreating hands and and guides them back to her shoulders "You could never hurt me babe" she says it with a wink and rolls her shoulders in an attempt to get Erin to return to her previous task.

When the hands on her shoulders don't resume their ministations, she leans her head back. Erin is looking down at her with a quirked eyebrow, slightly open mouth and is she trembling? And Holtz realizes her head is tipped back between the physicists knees and brushing the hem of the other woman's skirt. She has her head between Erin's legs. Albeit upside down but still. And is she on crack, or are Erin's thigh's shifting slightly. 

She panics. 

"Ugh, back is good. Am totally fine. Need to..." Holtzmann tries to bolt. She's nearly halfway to standing before she's pulled back down onto the fluffy white rug. She grabs the faux fur with her hands clenching as fingers wind into her hair. She exhales deeply as Erin waits and then she relaxes and lets Erin lead. 

For a few seconds she lets her head rest, eyes closed but well aware of the Physicist studying her face. Erin pulls gently on her hair, tips her head back and leans down. There is a moment where Erin's lips hover over Jillians and she wonders is she is Peter Parker or Mary Jane because everything is inverted. But then Erin Gilbert is kissing her in the sunlight of a quiet evening and nothing could be better.

lips! hands! tiny fireworks setting off through out her body. Erin still staring down at her like shes the worlds hardest equation (she is).

Then she is turning, pushing the already stunned at her own actions physicist back up and onto the couch.

"Ghost Girl, I never though you had it in you!" Holtz grinns as she stradles the older woman. grasping both of Erin's wrists she holds them steadily against the back of the couch. Slowly, constantantly making eye contact, she begins to kiss Erin, feather light and gently. The tip of her nose, the corners of her mouth, along the edge of her jaw until she reaches Erin's ear. 

Releasing on hand, she sweeps up a large amount of the the red head's hair and tugs her head back, exposing her throat. It is the first time Erin's breath turns from soft panting to an actual gasp.

All Jillian wants is to hear that quiet admonition of desire again. So she runs her tongue up the length of Erin's porcelin throat and pulls at her hair again as she runs her teeth along her neck and collarbone. This evokes an moan and a subtle twitch and tremor that ricochets through both of them. So Holtz reapeats. And every soft noise that Erin lets escape, she echos with a gentle noise of encouragement of her own. And repeats. Soon Erin is writhing under her and her breath comes quick and hot through the air. Holtzmann smiles, lets her body flop over Erin's so they are pressed together, her thigh resting, but not pressing against the redhead's core. Then she bites her at the base of her neck.

The "Fuck! Holtzz..." starts off surprised and angry but she has arched up and pressed herself against Jillian's thigh and her pain and surprise melt into an impromptu gasp. She pushes up and against Holtzmann even as the blonde kisses the same spot on her neck, gently and revently. Erin's hand is scrabbling desperately against the leather jacket Holtz has had draped around her shoulders. Her pupils are blown wide and dark and so damn atractive. So it is alarming and frightening when Erin is suddenly pushing her back, off the couch, away from her. 

But it is only so the physisist can grab her by the neck of her hoodie and wobble slightly towards the stairs with a quick glance at the somewhat undone nuclear engineer, "Bed, Now" 

And thats how Jillian finds herself, naked and on her back with Erin Gilbert, ERIN FREAKING GILBERT straddling her hips on her makeshift bed in the firestation. For some reason she always thought they'd be in opposite places, but Erin's already kissed her upside down, so now shes not sure what to think.

She sits up long enough to help pull off Erin's tights (she's burning all tights in the future, no clothing should be that finicky and ridiculous to remove) but amazingly is still under the redhead. Who is kissing her collar bone and laving circles around one of her breasts as another hand ghosts (she even laughs as she thinks it) the nipple of the other. Is she swearing in Klingon? Elvish? Math? Because while Erin's lips and goddamn mouth are up against her chest, her hands, her wonderful dexterous fingers are pressing into the heat of Jillian's core. And though shes done this a million times, she wonders if she needs to build something to contain all of her emotions. She tries to pull away, be analytical like she normally is. But Erin's fingers are writing codes, are scribbling madness inside of her. She's dragging her nails up Gilberts back, which results in a hiss and an increase of speed. Jillian lets out an involuntary praise to a diety she doesnt believe in when Erin's tongue enters the equation. She is twisting, wanting Erin closer, and farther and more more more. Is she ripping the sheet balled up in her fist? Her heart is pounding and her legs are shaking and it feels so good and so much and so much love? She is begging and pleading and everytime she breathes yes, Erin responds with and 'mmhhhmm' out loud. It reverberates through her soul with an electricity that sparks throughout her body. Then Erin switches up her pattern, speed, and adds more and Holtz is lost. She's never been here before she realizes. So many lovers and not one as taken her to utter abandon and back. She's never trusted them enough.

She is vulnerable and raw. She feels the tears creeping and gathering. But then Erin is gathering her close, holding her, never going to let her go. She hopes. And she cries because there is always so much to experiance. Out of all people, the one that was supposed to be skittish, aloof and untouchable, kept her connected and close. 

"Hey Gilbert" she whispers when her tears subside and the pleasure has faded out of her body. "Remember when I grounded you in the subway and you nearly died?"

"HOLTZMANN, this isn't the time!" Erin groans and tries to move away from the naked engineer. But Jillian follows her and wraps around her like a koala. She starts tracing nonsense numbers across the physicists body. Can feel the goosebumps that raise as she leasurely traces equations on skin. 

"Well you just gave me the petite mort and I've come back as a vengeful ghost!"

Erin shivers under the contact as her hips begin to move a little. "And what does that mean"

"Obviously you're going to have to bust me..." Holtz says as she licks from one corner of her mouth to the other, never breaking eye contact before ducking under the blanket, "Cause bustin makes ya feel good!"


End file.
